


Intimacy with Eli

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Biting, F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: You have your first time with Eli.





	Intimacy with Eli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend).



“Phew, I’m beat.” Eli floops back into the couch as you do some quick clean up, putting the console to sleep and turning off the TV. “Come here, I wanna cuddle.”

As soon as you finish putting the controllers away, you hurry to Eli’s welcoming arms, and cuddle up against her on the couch. You’ve been wanting to have some affection and love with her ever since she arrived at your place, but the both of you had too much energy at the time to just sit around and cuddle. Now that you two have worn yourselves out having snacks and playing video games together though, comes the prime cuddling time, and you’re thrilled, nuzzling up against your crush and lowkey pushing your face against her boobs.

You aren’t the only one who’s getting lowkey touchy feely though. As you rest against Eli’s arm draped around your shoulder, you can feel her hand snaking down to grope you. Her hand patting your butt, Eli just says, “Butt.”, eliciting a giggle from you. 

Admittedly, as relaxed as you two are, you still feel a tad antsy, although this time it isn’t to play more video games or whatever. Enjoying so much affection with Eli is really starting to get you wanting more, and you kind of get the feeling that she feels the same way.

Finally, she breaks the silence, and asks casually, “What do you wanna do now?”

“Mm. I dunno. Something.” You mumble, as hesitant to get up from this comfy cuddling as you are nervous about outright saying you wanna fuck. Although, you are pretty bad at hiding what you actually want, cause it seems like Eli picked up on it right away.

“You wanna do it?”

“I-I mean… if you want…” You try to make it sound like you aren’t highkey horny for her, but she can tell right away that you are, just from the fact that you’re smiling such a flustered smile from saying that. “I haven’t really like, done it before though, so you’re gonna have to… um, yeah…”

“Nah, it’s fine, I got it. I can guide you along.”

Eli lifts up her arm from your shoulder so you have the freedom of movement again, although you remain kind of attached to her, shifting only a bit to get comfortable. You still don’t really know what you’re supposed to do though, so instead you just shift over to straddle her lap and resume resting your head on her bosom. 

Obviously this isn’t what she has in mind, but she just smiles and pets you on the head. Softly, she asks, “Are you nervous?”

“Mm, yeah, a little.” You say a little, but actually you are really nervous. You were so excited and so ready earlier today to get it on with her and get fucking destroyed, but now that you are actually about to do it, you realize that it actually feels a little intimidating. At least it is somewhat reassuring that Eli is a much more experienced partner, and would undoubtedly be able to show you what to do.

“It’ll be okay love.” Eli gives you a soft smile, and kisses you on the forehead. Rubbing your back, she reassures you, “We’ll go at a pace you’re comfortable with. And if at anytime, you want to stop, just let me know, okay?”

“Mm, okay.”

Feeling Eli’s hands cupping your cheeks, asking for you to lift your gaze to meet hers, you comply, and soon find her soft lips pressed against yours. Almost immediately, you feel like you’re able to ease into the kiss, parting your lips as Eli caresses yours with hers, her hands moving down from your cheeks and resting upon your hips instead. Not sure of what to do with your hands, but being sure that you need something to hang onto or else you’re going to fall backwards, you wrap your arms around your lover’s neck, latching tightly onto her, or as tight as you can without hurting your boobs squished against hers, as you really get into the kiss. 

As the both of you get more into the kiss, Eli starts getting a bit more aggressive with you, her hands moving down to grab onto your ass as she starts teasing your tongue with her own. Passively allowing her to toy with your tongue, as you still aren’t sure what to do during a kiss, you feel yourself get more and more excited. You have never kissed like this before but now you can say for sure that it’s so much better than you had anticipated, your pussy wet and your dick erect. Although, admittedly, part of what turns you on so much about this is feeling Eli herself getting rock hard from doing this.

Finally, the kiss ends, your lover pulling away, a string of saliva dangling between your lips and hers for a moment before it broke. As much as you wanted to keep kissing, not having gotten enough of this new sensation, you’re kind of relieved too, since your boobs were really getting squished uncomfortably. Your massive tits have oft inconvenienced you, but you never thought they would inconvenience you in this way. 

“How was that?” Eli says with a smug grin, seeming proud of how aroused she has gotten you. “Did that feel good?”

You nod sheepishly, as you just noticed that your cheeks are burning hot, probably blushing like crazy right now. You kind of want more though, so you draw in for another kiss, getting her to once again take control. This kiss didn’t last as long though, before you break the kiss in favour of giving your chest more comfort room.

“Do you feel comfortable? Do you wanna keep going?”

You give her a nod, getting so turned on at this point that all of your previous nervousness about having your first time with Eli has more or less disappeared.

“I want to hear a ‘yes’, sweetie.” Eli whispers, as she teases you by drawing in close, as if she’s about to kiss you again. 

“Y-yes… I do want more.” You swallow the saliva that has been gathering in your throat, starting to shiver a bit from how incredibly horny you’ve gotten. “Eli, please… please do me…”

“That’s what I like to hear. Remember to tell me to stop if you don’t want to keep going.”

Another passionate kiss, albeit brief, before Eli leans back to pull your shirt up. Realizing she wants your clothes off, you awkwardly pull your shirt off and tosses it to the side as she reaches around you to undo your bra. Once your bra is off as well, leaving your oversized tits hanging, you start trying to get your pants and panties off too, although it’s kind of really awkward and difficult to while you’re still in this semi-straddling position. You kneel up a bit to try to get them off, but halfway down, Eli suddenly scoops you up and kisses you passionately again, as if unable to resist you. With strength you didn’t know that she has, she gets up off the couch, holding you up by your thighs, not missing a beat kissing you as she carries you a distance and pushes you up against the wall. 

With your back against the wall, Eli carefully lets you back down on your feet. As she eagerly reaches under her skirt to pull down her panties and take out her cock, you take the opportunity to kick off your pants and panties you still had dangling around your legs. Once your eyes land on Eli’s cock though, you quickly find yourself becoming enthralled by its sheer size. You always thought yours is pretty okay, not that you normally paid much attention to size anyways, but seeing your lover’s being so much bigger is just such a turn on. 

“Remember, let me know something doesn’t feel good.” She whispers again and kisses your forehead, before once again lifting you up by your thighs. Lining up the tip of her massive penis to your pussy, your wetness dripping down onto her member, Eli once again tells you, “We can stop anytime you’d like.”

You give her one more confirmation nod, and brace yourself, as Eli starts pushing her cock into your pussy. It isn’t the first time you’ve been penetrated, since you’ve gotten quite acquainted with your dildo ever since a friend got you one to help you get off, but having something so long and girthy enter you is definitely a first, your body quickly becoming overtaken with excitement, and your prick harder than it has ever been, as your lover’s member stretches you past your usual limit, making it impossible for you to keep yourself from moaning out loudly. 

“Hmhm, does it feel good, love?” Eli asks once she has buried the entirety of her length into you, her voice husky as she pants, “It’s not too much, is it?”

“N-no… no, it’s fine.” You gasp, a little bit overwhelmed and very much turned on by just how massive her cock is, “Keep… nnh, keep going, Eli…”

“Alright, cutie ~ “ She cooes, seeming to find delight in seeing your reaction to her just putting it in.

Slowly, but steadily, Eli starts moving her hips, her movements gentle for you to better ease into it and get used to her size, but rhythmic enough to rile you up, your erection throbbing and seeping out precum every time your lover’s cock hits your g-spot. As she herself gets more into it though, she starts picking up the pace, her every thrust making your cock bounce and your moaning a bit harder to stifle, until eventually, by the time she has reached a comfortable pace, you’ve already hit your climax, your entire body tensing up as spurts of cum dribbles out of your dick and trickles of quim wets Eli’s dick. 

“Oh my, you’ve cummed already? We’re just getting started.” Eli says in between grunts as she continues to pump her cock in and out of your vagina, the satisfaction of having made you cum fueling her to go even harder.

As she continues to thrust, Eli leans in to kiss you, once again caressing your lips with her own in her skillful manner, before moving down, leaving a trail of kisses along your neck. You can feel her teeth barely grazing your skin, leaving shivers down your spine, before hearing her whisper, “You into biting, love?”

Getting your pussy pounded so soon after hitting your first orgasm is making it hard to answer, but you gasp out, desperate to feel her teeth sinking into your skin, “N-nnhh… y… yes, yes I am… aahn, p-please bite me…”

Without keeping you waiting, Eli turns her gentle kissing to softly biting your neck, once again causing you to release cries of pleasure. As she continues, she starts biting harder, and harder, the intensity of the ecstatic pain pushing you so much closer to yet another climax. However, once it gets to be a bit too much, you softly gasp out, “T-too hard… not so… not so hard…”

Immediately upon hearing you, Eli softens her biting, seeming to know now what your threshold is for masochistic pain, but she doesn’t stop, resuming to bite, this time in varying degrees of intensity, gauging your reactions to find what gets you going the most. Once she’s found your sweet spot, she keeps pleasuring you this way until she’s got another climax out of you, your hips starting to give out of exhaustion as your cock spurts out the last drops of semen Eli’s cock can force out of you. 

“Hmhm… did that feel good? Did that feel good, love?” Eli pants as she’s starting to reach her own limit, her thrusting getting to be much faster and a lot sloppier, “Tell me, I want to hear you say it.”

“Y-yes… yes, that felt… that felt really goo- a-aaahn-!” You couldn’t finish before she gives your neck another bite, and then a few more kisses, as if to soothe the bite, “I’ve… nngh, I’ve never felt so… so a-amazing before…!”

“That’s what I like to hear… ~”

Eli suddenly accelerates her thrusting, ramming her cock into you with little regards, only eagerly wanting to hit her climax. Unable to keep holding you up like this as she’s drawing close, she lets one of your leg down and simply holds onto the other one, although you could barely stand like this, you’re basically being kept up by being pressed against the wall. Finally, she pushes in deep, and hit her climax, unable to hold back from moaning any longer as her cock throbs and pours spurts and spurts of warm semen into your pussy. 

By the time she finishes, the both of you are absolutely sweaty and exhausted. Lifting your face with one hand, Eli gives you one more kiss, before pulling her dick out of you. Almost immediately after the plug was pulled, a trickle of cum seeps out of your pussy and drips down your legs. 

“Can… can you stand?” Eli asks, still trying to catch her breath after such intense exertion, “Do you need me to carry you?”

“N-nah, I’m… I’m fine…” You say, your voice kind of raspy from having moaned so loudly during sex. But as soon as she lets your other leg down, you pretty much immediately falls into her arms.

“Geez, don’t push yourself like that, silly. You cutie.” Although it’s pretty clear Eli’s completely spent too, she still kneels down and scoops you up in her arms once again. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up and have a nice bath.”

“Mm, that sounds nice…”

You just got fucked while being held up for the most part and you’re still so impressed with just how fucking strong Eli is, being able to carry you like this right after sex. You feel so blessed that she’s the one to take your first, you really can’t ask for better.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been fucking forever since I wrote a smut fic, that last semester was absolute hell. Even now I'm still feeling a bit burnt out, so I'm really glad that despite that I'm able to write this, thanks to being inspired by a friend to do so. I'm going away for two weeks for the holidays, but I hope this is the beginning to a productive 2019 in terms of fic writing! (haha who am I kidding, the last two semesters are gonna involve internships...)


End file.
